Merging of Worlds
by Guardian.Ghost
Summary: Worlds change, times change, but there will always be a point that the world even if you change the past will continue to exist. When a merging of worlds begins, a champion is sent to aid the X-Men of the future. How much will continue to change when worlds collide and it's not just Mutants that are in trouble. Rated for Violence and possible gore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: See this is what happens when you watch X-Men Days of the Future Past. You come up with ideas, you put them to paper, or in this case a word processor. You build upon what you saw and you know what, something amazing happens. I do not own the movie, I wish I did because I would have made more for the future war scenes. Actually I think I would have made a whole new move just about the future. However, I do no, I will however be repeat watching this in theatres because it's that fucking amazing!**

**Now for those who are lost about the OC character in this, you will have to look into one of my OTHER fanfictions which I sadly HAVE NOT completed. But the character is in fact the same one. I'm taking some liberties with my fanfictions and I am going to making A LOT of cross overs because honestly, who doesn't like screwing with things? This will be a mix of three cross overs BUT I am not going to put it into the cross over section... I feel that this is in it's entirety set at the moment in the x-men world.**

**For those that haven't seen the movie. GO AND SEE IT. NO DISCUSSION, NO IF'S, ANDS, OR, BUTS. Go and watch the movie. Because this WILL be spoiler heavy. You don't want spoilers, then don't read. Easy yeah? Okay before I go off on a really crazy rant. This mostly will take place in the future war and what happens IF even though they saved the day at the end of the movie, there is still this alternate universe and world? And how much would it take to continue to survive a much more devastating event that was coming their way?**

**I think that should be enough for now, enough the beginnings of my new story.**

**Cheers!**

* * *

The future is a perilous place and it was not better known than those that had lived through the years of the harshness at the hands of the Sentinels. For all of the concrete graveyards that held the bodies of the dead, it was through the shadows, dust and the towering remains of the concrete structures that fate would lend a helping hand to what remained of the human and mutant race in a struggle to survive.

Darkness had long since settled over the globe and those that managed to survive moved and hid on a daily basis to stay one step ahead of the monsters at their doors. As the remains of one young mutant slowly started its journey to return to what was the earth, a blue portal opened and spat out a figure that landed on the rubble with a grunt. The sentinel had long since left leaving nothing but decay behind and now this new comer lying sprawled out. Metal on concrete forced the figure to groan as it moved to a kneeling position before fully standing and looking around surveying the destruction surrounding him.

"What happened here?"

Spinning around the figure stepped off the concrete to find better footing on the mountain of rubble before looking down into the valley seeing almost brightness and large flying objects through the foreboding sky. The armour the figure was wearing was clearly not meant for the world of the future; in fact the figure looked like he had come out of the past. Medieval looking with skulls on one shoulder including the pauldron fronts holding a ragged yet ink black cloak. The rest of the dark coloured armour was layered and lined with fur at the boots and other areas of the body. The tusked helm with a covering faceplate glanced around before the figure raised its arms up and the armor faded into darkness as the figure was revealed to be a man in his late 40's wearing what would be considered modern military like clothing. He was dressed in black tactical pants with boots to match, but his shirt was of a slate grey with a black vest. The two bands on his wrists flared blue for a moment before they calmed.

Looking around the man continued to observe what looked like a city but what he was listening to was anything but a city, it was a camp, a death one. Turning to his side he spotted the corpse of the dead young man and went over to him rolling him over to get a better look. He was missing half of his face and the gore pulled away from the body slopping back onto the ground as Erik took the shoulder bag and pulled it over his head before looking around spotting a belt buckle with a giant X on it.

Standing the man turned as a gold shimmer appeared behind him, turning he spotted a small gnomish like figure in the golden orb.

"There you are!"

"Would you like to tell me what is going on Chromie?"

"I don't have much time, some sort of portal dragged you here and we can't bring you back. You are stuck there but the good news is that you have all of your powers. The bad news is that something is merging the universes together. Our world, the world you had first come from and this world is merging, it's all becoming one."

"That does sound bad, by why is this world looking like the modern one that I had first come from?"

"Not quite Lord Daemon, this is the future of the modern world. Magic is on the down low and human mutations are up on the rise. We don't know what caused this but this is how the world is, maybe magic is considered to be mutations I don't know. However it's all shifting together and time is no longer in control. I have to get back, but know that you are our champion here in this world as the merge happens."

The shimmering form of Chromie disappeared as the man known as Lord Daemon sighed as he turned away from the spot where his friend once stood. Taking steps away from the camp that was in the distance, the man nearly stumbled into the remains of a wall as a pink portal opened at his side and he was pulled through it.

Landing with a grunt and looked up from the ground as he spotted two females, and four males. The shorter of the two females kneeled down by him as he met her eyes, a glance told him all he needed to know as the future and the war echoed through her mind and he watched the fall of humanity to machines that could the impossible.

"How did you do that?"

"Better question would be how did you find me?"

"That girl over there made a portal and pulled you through after the guy with the knives spotted your presence. Your turn." The girl had some serious fire and spirit to her, the man figured that he would humor her.

"Magic?"

"Magic? What are you high?" The two stared at each other as the tallest of the group picked the man up as his skin went to a shiny chrome, it was as if his entire being was solid metal.

"What the hell?!" After being held up and dangling above the ground, the man gripped at the metal man's hands trying to pull him off but to no luck. He looked around the room and saw one man burst into flames, while the man with knives stood ready to strike. From the looks he was getting around the room, it was clear had he been any normal human being he would be outnumbered, but this wouldn't be the first time and he was sure that these people were far from evil, they were scared as he looked into each of their minds and saw was there, "I would put me down if I were you, if you don't, you will not like what happens next."

"Any why is that?" came from the metal man. Lord Daemon's eyes started to glow blue from his eye color before a fire started to burn in them. The metal man sneered at the man before the bands on Daemon's wrists glowed and a blue fire expanded all over the man's body before a bout of 'wind' blew away the smoke leaving the armoured man and the ground they were standing on started to crackle and break as hands came out and grabbed onto everyone elses legs. The metal man released Lord Daemon as he landed on the ground. Everyone but Lord Daemon was trying to pull at the hands of the dead away from them.

"Like I said you wouldn't like the consequences." The smaller woman eyed the armoured person before she took a breath and she walked away from the hands and climbed up onto another surface with fear in her eyes.

"What are you, you can't just be a mutant…"

"Mutant?" Lord Daemon released everyone and the spell that he had used retreated to the ground as the flooring returned to state it was prior to the hands coming out.

"Where are you from?"

"Not from here, but then I don't know where I am currently." Looking around the room again the people who had been displaying their powers returned to their human state and stepped back from the only description they could think of 'Death's Knight'.

"This is Moscow… And I'm Kitty Pryde, the others are Blink, Warpath, Sunspot, Bishop and Colossus."

"Moscow? Wait I don't remember a nuclear war when I left Scotland…" The others looked to themselves before the knight. Pulling his helmet off the knight ran a gloved hand through his hair and looked to Kitty again before the fire in his eyes died down.

"I'm commonly known as Lord Daemon from where I was pulled, but when I was still living in the human world I was known as Erik Destler, I wasn't joking when I said magic by the way. I don't have what you guys have, but it doesn't mean I'm not classified as what you are."

"Magic, like hocus pocus?" The group snickered quietly, however Erik ignored it and raised and eyebrow.

"Uhh… well… if you want to go about that as a description, yeah I guess. Last time I was in the human world was about '95."

"This is 2023, this is the future… If you had magic, its surprising that you have all held out as long as you have." The helmet and the armor disappeared off of Erik and returned to his wrist bands he was wearing.

"I'm sorry, did you say 2023?"Erik looked at the group and looked at Kitty probing her mind a bit more; this was nuts, why the hell would be pulled from elsewhere just to be here in the middle of a barren wasteland?

"Yeah… we are going to have to bring you to the Professor; he should be able to help you sort things out." The group was joined by another man with a beard and short brown hair, he had asked was going on but cut short as the man named bishop shook his head and looked around them.

"We have to go, Sentinels will be here in a few hours, and we are too close this time and make sure you bring the knight. He's one hell of a fighter." With that said the one known as Blink threw her hand forwards and everyone jumped into the portal with Erik being last. His last thought was _if you were going to go into hell, might as well go feet first._

Landing in what seemed to be a warehouse Erik landed on his feet and had to steady himself as he got use to the feeling of ground underneath him again, the group had split up as Blink and the one known as Warpath disappeared again. Kitty was talking with bearded one before the two went separate directions. The rest went to a table and sat down while Kitty came back up and stood beside Erik who looked a little green around the gills.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, nausea is a first, haven't had that in a long time, and where the hell are we?" Erik went and sat himself down against a wall with his legs out in front of him and the bag he had sitting off to the side. Kitty sat down beside him and brought her knees up while she wrapped her arms around them.

"It does take some getting used to… however we do not have the luxury to do that. Those flying things you saw before we took you are part of a program that started in the 70's before I was born. Machines meant to hunt and kill people like me, mutants. We lost so many when the Sentinels finally came out and started really hunting."

"Okay, you will have to explain this whole mutant thing… I'm used to the terms of Magic, Muggles, Wizards, Warriors, Knights, Druids, I could go on." Kitty just looked at the older man with widened eyes, she was nearly sputtering when she mentioned the words Potter and novels, "Well I guess it was worth telling that young woman after all, not that anyone would believe anything that she had said or what was said about my world." The younger woman on impulse brought her arms from her knees and wrapped them around his neck pulling him into and unexpected hug.

"The story was amazing…"

"Glad you thought so, you don't even want to know what other world I came from." He returned the hug and the two exchanged stories as they sat there. The others came by and handed out what food there was; Erik wouldn't eat much and gave half of his portion to Kitty at his side that looked at him oddly. Even after the few stories they shared Kitty wasn't exactly sure what Erik was, he showed her some of the 'magical' abilities he held. He showed her all of the wandless tricks and even turned a few of the rocks on the ground into small few token animal trinkets.

"I'm famous to the kids at school for this kind of work, even the world that I came from love me for it, always stopped on the street for things like this." She took the animal trinkets from Erik's hand and looked them over. One was of a Dragon with great wings and spikes and the other was a wolf, he offered her a smile and pushed himself to a stand while holding out a hand.

Once the two were standing a portal opened and Warpath had jumped out with Blink saying they had company, they clearly didn't get away fast enough and they were caught. Kitty pocketed the trinkets and ran to Bishop who called for Sunspot. To see the man's power was truly something, how could he Erik keep up, but then he had a few more surprises of his own. Bishop seemed to glow with red energy as he and Kitty took off further into the warehouse as the building started to shake. Sunspot exploded into his fire like state and Colossus turned into pure metal as the four stood in a tight circle. Erik had ducked down behind a shelving unit that was in the darkness. The ceiling started to break and there were three holes and then what came out of them shocked Erik, it was almost like a liquid with how the Sentinels moved and formed, but the difference were the scales that Erik saw that were constantly fluctuating. Sunspot hit the first of the sentinels with his fire as Colossus engaged in hand to hand. Blink had run with Warpath to head off the third leaving the two to engage their own. Watching a moment more the two Sentinels changed or adapted and that's when Erik struck. From the shadows came a massive growl before a six foot tall wolf with burning blue eyes leap out and tackled the Sentinel that was just about to rip the arm off the metal man.

The Sentinel dropped the man as it tried to fight off the wolf, in the light it had ink black fur and it was giving off a cold vapour trail as it leapt away and opened it's maw as an outpouring of cold hit the second Sentinel forcing it to have to choose between cooling against the mutant that was like the sun or dealing with the forbidding cold. The stream was promptly gone after the wolf was hit in the side and it was slammed through several shelving units and covered in debris. Grunting the animal climbed to its feet and surged forwards only to witness Colossus have his head knocked off and Sunspot grabbed by the throat. Leaving the two behind the Wolf switched forms to its human form and reached forwards before turning his hand and closing it into a fist. Ice exploded up from the ground as chains from nowhere and wrapped the Sentinels to the ice pillars. Turning and running Erik saw with amazement the bearded man in full ice form having stopped the third machine in its place. That was until the machine superheated itself and grabbed the iceman by his throat and it too took the man's head off. Out of a portal came Warpath who had leapt on the back of the machine he was too was quickly dispatched as was Blink by the very same Sentinel. It however was joined by it's other compatriots that Erik had previously chained into place heading through the warehouse.

Seeing the door that the one particular Sentinel was going for, Erik roared and he was covered in his armour, this time in his hand was a sword that looked like it belonged in the fantasy world, it was joined by a similar axe that was thrown and it met the ground where the machine was and the ground exploded into cracked ground, hands reaching and grabbing for the machine. Running and leaping into the air Erik's sword had taken on an unhealthy blue glow as he swung and struck out hitting the Sentinel closest to the door. The resulting explosion destroyed the machine as bits and pieces flew around clinking off of the armour Erik was wearing.

The two remaining started for him, whatever time he was buying the two behind that door, he would gladly give his life for. As he stood with his back to the door the axe he had thrown flew back to his hand. Stepping back he put his hand on the door and melded through it through his use of magic appearing on the other side. In the room he saw Kitty kneeling down by Bishop's head with her hands on either side. She looked up long enough for Erik to read the thoughts that screamed out.

_I need more time!_

Erik looked to his weapons and he whispered a few words before he jammed the sword glowing red into the ground and the axe glowing blue. Standing up Erik put his hands on the door and closed his eyes, ice and cold seemed to permeate through him and the door started to gather ice, freeze and thicken. However as Erik moved his hands along the door he felt the super charged heat from the machine on the other side.

With a grunt Erik whispered something in latin and a green bubble like shield wrapped itself around Kitty and Bishop, he didn't know how long it would last but he hoped it would be long enough for the woman to finish what she was doing. Looking over his shoulder one last time he nodded and turned back as the super charged heat melted the ice and the metal had a hole punched into it. Snarling Erik stared at the machine before a spike made its way through Erik's chest. He held onto it as blood poured from his mouth and through the wound, he was promptly thrown into the shield that held and he leaned against it as he looked into the massive gap of his body before forcing his gaze to the machine.

Kitty looked on as Erik continued to move in sharp stutters as the machine opened its maw and was about to fire a burst of energy.

"Too late assholes!" The beam never made it to through the shield, as everything in the room disappeared after Kitty cried out her last cry.

* * *

**Please read and review? I has cookies!  
**


	2. Note

**A/N: Okay I am kinda giving up on this story, but not in the way that many expect. I am rewriting the story because trying to fit in three different realms was hard. So I am going to rewrite and create a new back story and history using the same characters and so on. I should have the new story up some time tonight hopefully.**

**Ghost**


End file.
